boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Loveya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Boy Meets Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Herman.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Infoboxes <3 Okay so here they are. *This one is for the series itself *This one is for the seasons *This one is for the episodes *This one is for the characters *This one is for the actors Do you like them? If you want an infobox for another thing, just tell me. :) Remember, if you don't like the colours, we can always change them. You can also remove any of the sections you don't want there. :3 ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 07:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) i know i shouldnt be discussing this here and with you but i dont know how else to get in contact with an admin. ok cam the admin on degrassi banned for "intimidating behavior" and "harrassment". which in the disagreements i have been on the degrassi have never intimidated anyone or harrassed them. also he said he banned me because i needed a break. like really? what is this kindergarten? also because of my sloppy editing(which he could have just left a message and said to do it neater). also because of my fights, which were all settled, but then when i made a blog post some wikis got in a fight over me. which i had nothing to do with, i didnt even know until just now. so can you unban me because this is messed up. ^ I am appauled. I gave you a warning to stop getting into arguments with the other users. I told the others to stop getting into arguements with you as well, so it's not like I'm just picking on you. I also warned you already about your editing. Wanting to help is fine, but you've cheated your way on getting points several times and in addition, you never use proper grammar and it makes the pages look very sloppy. What I did was NOT against the rules. I can't just keep giving you warnings one after another. That's not how it works. You gained three strikes. I'm sorry. If Lauren or Camille think that the ban was unfair then maybe we can agree on shortening it, but for the time being I think it you should be mature about it and just wait until it ends. • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 17:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) 17:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ^i did saty out of arguments until that maybell came on MY talkpage, and left that stupid message. I was the one who suggested handling this another site because i KNEW you would get involved but she wouldnt do it, and i wont apologize for defending myself. you know what else is messed up you banned me and didnt even give HER a warning(dont lie because i just checked her page). also you waited a day after to do anything. you what i think? i dont think your talking about that fight. i think your talking about that fight that happened on my blog post, which i had NOTHING to do with. if i had known they were fighting, i would have told them to stop,also you could have just told me they were fighting. no i had to find out MYSELF. aslo about the cheap editing i stopped i add trvia now, and for my sloppy editing im new to that so of course im gonna be sloppy, but its not that and ill just watch the tutorial then. can you tell me how im suppose to leave a message for cam on degrass wikis when im banned? i cant make another account because it knows my ip address, and the details are on your talk page. sorry to bother you again but how do id iscuss my ban with someone who wont answer me baxk? i think hes doing this on purpose so i can wait out my ban(thats what i think im not saying its true). what do i do now? hate to resort to this but, has to happen. would you answer me? this is not cool, you are supposed to help wikians not ignore them, and thats what you and that kid is doing.